Chapter 01
Premise Ran can't seem to find a certain pair of shoes among the drawers and drawers of shoes she has. Just why is it so special to this young girl? Summary Ran is floating above her bed along with her duvet and alarm clock. She falls, waking herself up. Ran is searching for her shoes but her brother Jin has hidden them. Ran finally finds her shoes above the ceiling lamp but before Ran can get mad at her brother, Jin tells her to clean up the mess she has made searching for her shoes. Ran then grows big and uses her magic to clean up. After eating her well deserved New Years oden, Ran dozes off. Meanwhile, Jin notices the hand mirror Ran broke. A bad omen. Detailed Summary Volume Intro A cute little alarm clock is slowly falling down into the darkness... but it pauses. Just before it hits the floor, it floats up into the air, and then we see a small girl, in soft pajamas too big for her, tangled in her blankets as she floats with her sheets, her heavy bed in the air along with her. She is dreaming, but of what? A slipper falls on her head, waking her up, and all of her belongings fall down with her. Blurry eyed from sleep, she rubs her head from the pain. And so our story begins. Main Chapter It's New Years Eve and Ran can't seem to find her shoes at home. While Jin is busy preparing their dinner by pealing potatoes from a basket -- which unbeknownst to Ran, contains Ran's sneakers -- Ran looks all over the house, turning drawers inside out. Jin chastises Ran about the mess she has made, placing a pale of water on her head to enforce a "no dinner until you clean up your mess" rule. As Ran dejectedly carries the pale of water out to the mess, Ran sensed the shoes Jin has moved to the top of the ceiling fan. Ran and Jin scuffle and fight, Ran to get her shoes, and Jin to get Ran to stop and clean the house, until the shoes fall down. Ran swiftly grabs them and turns big, a spectacular sight. As Ran becomes curious as to what will be for New Years Eve dinner, Jin firmly places a hand on the pot's lid and repeats, "no dinner until you clean." Grown Ran then uses telepathic magic to clean the mess she has made without lifting a finger.Ran and Jin eat their dinner: oden (with egg), konjac jelly, seaweed wrapped fish, funnel cake, and steamed raddish. After dinner, Ran announces to Jin that she wants to visit the shrine before the New Year. Jin objects but eventually promises to go with her after he finishes cleaning up. Dishes pile high and Ran becomes sleepy, eventually and unwillingly dozing off. Jin takes off her shoes, Ran becomes little again, and Jin carries her to her bed just as their father comes home through the door. Jin accidentally steps on their mother's hand mirror and it reveals to be cracked, a bad omen. Gallery & Featured Pages Chapter 01/Gallery|Gallery alarm clock|Alarm Clock ceiling lamp|Ceiling Lamp oden|Oden telepathy|Telepathy References